<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal by starr_falling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420484">Steal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling'>starr_falling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek groaned. He knew that tone. Whatever Stiles had gotten into was going to get Derek stabbed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: steal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you steal a baby?” Derek asked, unable to hide the horror in his voice.</p>
<p>“What? No!” Stiles pushed past Derek, quite clearly in possession of a child. “Why would you even ask that?”</p>
<p>“Because you have a baby!” Derek knew he was not handling this well, but the thought of Stiles and a baby had him genuinely freaked out, though he couldn’t say why.</p>
<p>“How does that translate into me suddenly being a kidnapper?” Stiles plopped down on the couch Derek had only acquired the week before. </p>
<p>“You already are a kidnapper, several times over,” Derek couldn’t help but point out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’ve been the kidnappee more than the kidnapper,” Stiles said as he fished a bottle out of his backpack.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t negate my point,” Derek finally closed the door. He gingerly perched on the arm of the couch furthest from Stiles and the baby. “So if you didn’t steal it, why do you have it? Who would give you a baby?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well,” Derek groaned. He knew that tone. Whatever Stiles had gotten into was going to get Derek stabbed. If not worse. “So there might have been a fae.”</p>
<p>“Stiles, please tell me that is not a changeling,” Derek demanded.</p>
<p>“It’s not! She’s not!” Stiles winced as the baby spit out the bottle and began to cry. Stiles set the bottle aside and started bouncing the baby, speaking to it in a soft sing-song voice.</p>
<p>“She’s not a changeling,” Stiles said once the baby had quieted down, his tone never changing. “The fae didn’t give her to me. They gave me a book, and there was this spell.”</p>
<p>“You magicked up a baby?” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stiles, why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know she would be a baby!” Stiles hissed through his teeth. He watched the baby intently, but she gave no sign that she was about to start wailing again.</p>
<p>“So you did a spell without knowing what it would do?” Derek was tempted to smack him upside the head. “Do you realize how badly that could have gone?”</p>
<p>“I know what the spell was for,” Stiles denied. “I just didn’t realize it was being literal about the rebirth part.”</p>
<p>“What.” Derek shook his head as Stiles opened his mouth. “Just. Explain to me what you were trying to do.</p>
<p>“In as few words as possible,” he added.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at the baby, up at Derek, and back down to the baby. “I brought Laura back to life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>